


Midnight Kisses

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but really just a tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to sleep more. Steve tries to convince Tony to go to bed, with a surprising result for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from mrkissen over on tumblr, asking for an accidental kiss. I might have interpreted that a little loosely, it was the only thing I could really think of. xD
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

“Tony,” comes a voice to his left.

“Uhuh,” Tony answers, more as a reflexive reaction than because he's really listening. He's been trying to fine-tune the Iron Man gauntlets, and something is just _not_ working the way he wants it to. He might have to take everything apart and start from the beginning again. It would be bad if he had a malfunction while using the hand repulsors. Accidentally blasted-off limbs is not something he needs in his life.

“Tony, you need to go to bed,” the voice continues.

“Uhuh,” Tony repeats again, not listening. Oh, there is some messed-up circuitry over there. That might be the problem.

He stretches his hand out to grab some tools to fix it, but halfway there, his hand is intercepted. He is finally jolted out of his concentration, because he had somehow been thinking it was still Pepper talking to him, and _that is definitely not Pepper's hand_. 

“Steve, what the fuck?” Tony curses. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Give a guy a warning!”

“I've been _trying_ to give you a warning for the past five minutes, and you've been steadily ignoring me,” Steve says with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. “You're too tired to even _notice_ someone standing next to you, _go to bed_.”

“I was just absorbed in my work!” Tony defiantly counters. “I need to finish this!”

“Have you seen the bags under you eyes?” Steve asks with an eyeroll. “Finish this once you have rested, and I guarantee you that it'll be done in no time!” 

“Wow, you really know how to flatter a guy,” Tony complains and glares up at Steve. Unfortunately, Steve is also glaring down at him with an expression that _dares_ him to start a fight. 

Tony puffs up for a moment, ready to start one anyway, but then he depletes. 

“I got it, I got it,” he says, hanging his head. “Sleep, now.”

“Good,” Steve smiles, looking very satisfied. 

Bastard. 

Tony puts his stuff aside, pats his bots goodnight, ignoring Steve's smile. If any of them make a stupid remark about what a  _doting father_ he is again, he will  _burn_ them. 

Once he has shut down everything potentially dangerous and given J.A.R.V.I.S his instructions, he follows Steve out to the elevator. They silently ride up to the living quarters, Tony half hanging in the corner of the elevator, staring at the numbers slowly climbing higher and higher. 

When they reach Tony's penthouse floor (because Steve apparently has to make sure he really goes to bed), Tony steps out of the elevator, turning around and staring at Steve for a moment. He doesn't really know what to say.  _Thanks for making sure I get some actual sleep from time to time?_ That sounds rather stupid even in the privacy of his head. 

Steve takes the decision from him, laying a warm hand on Tony's shoulder and then does that strange move where he slides his hand halfway down the shoulder blade.

“You should really take care of yourself a little better,” Steve says with a wry smile. “Good night.”

The gentle touch and Steve's tone of voice feel kind of intimate in Tony's sleep-blurred mind, and the feeling is amplified by the fact that he hasn't really had much physical contact with anyone recently. That is the only excuse excuse he can come up with for simply leaning in, kissing Steve on the mouth and whispering 'Good night'.

One moment later, he realises what he just did, and Steve is looking at him, eyes wide, and  _oh my god, why did he do that_ . Suddenly humiliated by his own stupid action, he gives in to his first impulse and runs away. 

He doesn't make it very far before two strong arms wrap themselves around him from behind and stop him. 

“Tony,” Steve simply says, but his voice sounds kind of broken. Something presses to the crown of his head. 

“Tony,” Steve repeats again, and this time, Steve kisses him to the back of his neck, right over the spine. 

An electric shock goes through Tony's whole body and his knees give out under him. He slides to the floor, Steve following him, still holding him tight. 

“Steve,” he gasps. “Steve... what?” 

Steve presses his face to Tony's back and hugs him tighter. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Steve mumbles into his back. 

“Ste...ve,” Tony sobs, voice cracking. He knows he's breaking down completely, and he's probably bawling like a baby, but he can't help it. He's not sure what is going on and it's overwhelming him. 

He tries to say something a few times, but nothing except a few strange clicking noises come out of his mouth. Steve shushes him, taking one of Tony's hands into his own, gently rubbing circles into it. 

“I know, Tony, I know,” Steve whispers in a soothing voice. 

  
  


Tony keeps sitting there in the middle of the hallway for a long time, crying both in fear and relief, and Steve keeps holding him, whispering words of love into his ear. 


End file.
